Starting Wishes
by EdgedEdz999
Summary: Zavender starts his journey into the world of pokemon, and discovers a terrible secret as he does. Brought forth in the presence of a raging Legendary, can he survive? Will he be able to control his abilities after this? WARNING: Contains POKEMONXHUMAN, POKEMONXPOKEMON, yuri, and maybe a little yaoi
1. Chapter 1

OK so this is my first fic- but I'm writing three books so this shouldn't be so hard. This is a spin-off of Moonwolf 3000's Best Wishes and Unending Wish series, so all credit goes to her for the ideas and the motivation for me to start this.

The small, black boat pulled up, docking at the small platform jutting out of the side of the island. I could feel it slowly rocking, but could see nothing with the sack over my head. Suddenly, a pair of hands grabbed my shoulders and steered me towards the exit. I had a glimpse of the boat before, and I had a small mental map of it in my head. I could tell that we were headed for the door. I complied.

Once out the door, I could tell we were far from anywhere on the map. No noises from Castelia City port, no airplanes from Milstralton flying above. The sweet-sour scent of Combees drifted by, making me slightly hungry. I could tell they were close, but not on the same island. My pokeballs trembled in my holster-like belt, making me tremble in turn. The last time they had done that- in the presence of the guardian of the forest, Suicune, I had been hit by a raging Haxorus and sent to the ER, almost dying in the process.

Suddenly, the sack was yanked off my head. I felt the hard rubber cord around it slam into my already-broken nose. I cringed at the harsh light, worse than a Victini's Sunny Day. I felt it almost singe my skin, instantly wishing for some sun block. I knew it was being powered up somehow, probably a legendries' presence.

I saw this was hardly an island, but more of a sandbar with grass. The trio of people standing before me were dressed in all black, with white hair hanging in the slight breeze. They beckoned to me, pointing to a hole in the center of the island. It was about the same size of the one in the Desert Resort, I had a thought they might be the same. I walked over, the Shadow Triad gathering around me. I looked down, straight into the mouth of the stairs before me. All at once, a roar erupted from below, rippling the air around me. I was pushed, and I went face first, nose-diving to the bottom of the stairs. There was a light up ahead, a terrible pink light, and that roar came again, rippling the air and I was falling, falling…


	2. We All Have Starting Wishes

**So, this is the REAL first cahpter of Starting wishes, and if your reading this, your in for one HELL of a ride. **

**Thanks for the review Wolfie!**

We All Have Starting Wishes…

*THUMP*

I hit the ground hard, slamming into the wood floor beneath my bed. I felt the blanket wrapped around my feet, and I tried to stand up, successfully falling on my face. I could smell pancakes, soft, buttery, and wet with syrup. Quickly untangling my feet and everything else, I jumped to my feet. I smirked and hit the door accidently as I ran down stairs, leaving a small cut on my shoulder, but I ignored it. Before going down the stairs, I remembered that I wasn't wearing pants. I walked back into my room, slipped on some sweatpants, and resumed my running, because pancakes meant one thing: birthday.

I had the worst few weeks in my life. Moving from a whole other region? Not good. Finding out you live in a town with no pokémon center, no gym, not even a decent route near bye? Oh god, I'm screwed. I suggested Black City, but no, It SO much better in Nuvema Town. So here I am, stuck in a little town with no one but a handful of kids that are more addicted to sex than a Houndoom in its mating season. As I said, not the greatest. I had my fair share of girls, and wasn't really into them here. Some were nice, but most of them seemed more like desperate whores than real women. But the cool part? I had cousins in Unova. They were breeders, and some of the best. The champion, Alder, had come to them to breed a good Vanilluxe, the very one he uses in the League. I got a phone call from them a few weeks before we moved, and they had a treat for me. My cousin had breed Lucarios for some time now, and had made me a present. They had somehow figured out that I had loved them since I was a child.

Rushing down the stairs, through our same-as-always living room, and into the morning-lit room we all call a kitchen. The counter was a mess, splatters of pancake batter, flour, and a small puddle of milk all congregated on top. The stove was entirely covered with a huge electric griddle, enough to fit at least two dozen pancakes. I counted fourteen on there now, but they were huge. If there was one thing my Mom was known for, it was unusual pancakes. The bowl beside her was filled with enough pancakes to feed the army, which wasn't a half bad idea. The pancakes themselves varied from bite-sized to plate-sized, and we had big plates. But in front of the stove, now flipping the over-sized half-done lumps of batter with two spatulas was my mom herself.

She wasn't that old, no matter what she said. Only hitting forty recently, she had very little gray hair. She was short, only about five foot one, and very small. She was somewhat skinny, gaining a few pounds over the years. Her dark brown hair was tied in a lazy bun, and her deep brown eyes shone. She had a good tan going on, thanks to the balcony outside. She was wearing a tan shirt, brown kakis, and super fluffy slippers that were slightly pink, but mostly white. She turned around, bun flying in the air, and smiled. She had seen me slowly sneaking towards the bowl of miss-shaped pancakes and went to smack me with the spatula, but I dodged it easily. I retaliated by grabbing a small pancake and running for the couch, jumping over the back of it and landing comfily on the soft pillows. Her voice called after me, with a slight chuckle in it. "Pull anther one of those and you won't get any. And please fix the couch, your cousins will be here soon."

I complied and rearranged the pillows how she had them, then went upstairs to put on some real clothes. I put on my usual, a dark-colored t-shirt (a greyish one, in fact), dark blue jeans, and my old Yankees hat, which I had had forever, and I loved it. It took forever to really break in a hat, and this one was almost perfect. After finding my old steel-and-glass eagle claw necklace, just a small claw wrapped around a small glass ball, and slipped it on. I walked back down the stairs again, now slowly, and perched myself on the couch, eyeing the door. I popped a piece of gum and began to try to calculate when they might get here.

If I knew my cousins, they had had at least three beers over here, messed with every trainer on the routes, and stopped at least six times to 'bond' with their Lopunny, Arcanine, and Ninetails. They had been the pick of their litter too, but not shiny. They had never really had a shiny in their midst, but they thought they might just get one soon. I hoped it was a Lucario, because they were the best. And always will be. Ever since I first saw one, I loved them. And I was pretty sure I wouldn't until I did get one.

The TV showed two reporters, obviously Sinnoh people; just by the way they talked. They were blabbing on (as always) about the Pokémon outbreaks and Mr. Backlot, who I had always hated. I flipped it off, and heard a faint laughing outside. I grinned and rushed to the door.

As I grabbed the door, the door knob turned faster than I could grab it, and was tackled to the ground by a squealing figure. Her lips were suddenly pressed on mine, and a tongue invaded my mouth. A quick sweep and it found my gum, grabbed it, and was gone. A hand was held in front of my face, and I took it gratefully. It hauled me up, and I was not surprised to see who was standing in front of me.

She was beautiful to my eyes, and always had been, since the day they met. At about five feet nine inches tall, she wore a short pale brown vest that flaunted a tight, flat abdomen which led down to low-riding skinny jeans of the same color. She wore a pair of knee-high cream flat boots with a fluffy, wing-like appendage at the top to match the fluffy wrist bands, pink orchid decorating her hair as always. In all, she was very slender, her legs and arms muscled enough that he could see they were toned. Her hair was strange, however - for about eight inches was mousy brown and quickly faded into luxurious cream in high pigtails, falling in a cloud-like plume to her knees when she wasn't twirling like a ballerina, which she did a lot. Her name was Beaunay, coming from the French word for beautiful, which she was. I had had a fling with her a few years back, being my first. Nobody knew of this, but neither of us would forget. She bent down in front of me, purposely showing off her ass, and picked up my packet of gum I had dropped. She gave it back to him, dropped me a wink, and plopped herself onto the couch. I grinned and turned to the door; thanking Arceus my mom hadn't seen that transaction.

In came busting through the door, bouncing around and singing something that sounded like "Hey Jude", came my cousins. I instantly knew they had had more than a few, so I made sure my wallet was in a safe place, and went up to greet them. They stopped singing instantly, almost dropped their luggage on the floor, and hugged me all at once. I took this gratefully, until one of them made a sound that reminded me of puking, so I almost pushed them away. Thankfully none of them puked, but they looked like they just might.

They were all tall, almost 6 feet easily, but they all had a slight hunch. Burt, Carl, and Elliott had somehow stood in alphabetical order again. Burt was extremely unshaven; his straggle of a beard puffing up around his mouth looked like a jungle upon itself. He wore his work clothes, a thin white t-shirt, stained as hell, and loose fitting blue jeans. His hair was to his shoulders again, and he wore an old "I drive the Takuro Spirit" hat, a miss-printed joke he had gotten years ago. Carl was looking young as always, a bright smile, no lines on his face, and as furry as the back of your hand. He was wearing a Hula Skirt for some reason, and his shirt was tied around his head like a bandana. Thank Arceus he was wearing underwear, because it looked like most of the plastic leaves on the skirt had been torn off for some odd reason. And Elliott, he was wearing his favorite pair of cargo shirts, a red t-shirt, and his hair was dyed bright red. I thought this was probably a lost bet, but he had done this three times before. But then I saw what he was holding

It was a crate.

With 'Fragile' written on it.

It was an egg crate.

"Happy birthday Zavender!" They all said at once, and I was lowered into my fate, even if I didn't know it.


End file.
